I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel system for ventilating particulate piles covered by storage covers.
II. General Background
Various types of storage covers, configured in various arrangements, have been developed for covering piles or mounds of material, such as silage (animal feed), salt, sand, calcium carbonate, grain, and the like from the effects of weather, sun, water intrusion and/or insect or rodent infestations while said material is in outside storage.
Storage covers exist in various shapes, sizes and configurations. In a first arrangement of storage covers, these storage covers consist of a fabric tarp wherein the perimeter of the fabric tarp is secured to a retaining wall extending around the perimeter of the fabric tarp. The retaining wall is often made of a perforated metal that allows air flow between the outside environment and the covered pile. At the center of the fabric tarp, and connected to the fabric tarp, exists a lifting ring. After the storage cover is deployed and attached to the lifting ring, the lifting ring is raised and the particulate material is deposited through the lifting ring and under the storage cover.
In an alternative arrangement, particulate material is first deposited within the retaining wall. After the particulate material is deposited, the fabric tarp is then deployed over the particulate material, and the perimeter of the fabric tarp is secured to the retaining wall. In contrast to the above described arrangement, the fabric tarp is deployed over the particulate material after the particulate material is piled, and thus does not utilize a lifting ring to deposit particulate material beneath the storage cover.
In yet another type of arrangement of storage covers, the storage covers consist of a fabric tarp covering a pile of particulate material wherein the perimeter of the fabric tarp lays approximately parallel to the ground, and does not utilize a retaining wall. In this arrangement, the fabric tarp is deployed over the particulate material after the particulate material is piled, and also does not utilize a lifting ring to deposit particulate material beneath the storage cover.
Particulate material covered by storage covers often suffer from the problems of mold growth, moisture migration, and insect or rodent infestation. Aeration of the particulate pile is a method of preventing and/or remedying these problems. Aeration requires a mechanical system that moves air through the particulate pile. A common aeration method in particulate piles covered by a storage cover is to use fans installed at the base of the particulate pile to create suction airflow underneath the storage cover. However, this method does not result in creation of air flow through the height of the pile and instead concentrates the air flow at the base of the pile.
In some aeration methods, aeration pipes are attached to aeration fans wherein the aeration pipes are placed at the base of the particulate pile and extend towards the center of the particulate pile. In some instances additional aeration pipes are also placed on top of the particulate material (and underneath the storage cover). However, even the use of these additional aeration pipes does not result in an adequate air flow throughout the height of the particulate pile. Thus, the problem of providing adequate distribution of aeration air to the particulate material of a pile continues to exist. The present invention provides a reliable, efficient, and low cost ventilation system for storage covers that improves the distribution of air flow and improves aeration of the particulate material.